Scattered Rain
by hollowX
Summary: Things have calmed down after two years but some things arent as "right" as they seem to be. The One Winged Angel stirs in his sleep as the Final Fantasy crew find themselves in more danger than they thought possible.


The Scattered Rain  
  
++++  
  
Yo, Jin here. This is a product of boredom and way too much free-time.   
  
Note: Kind of like realism better than ¡¦ the battle system in Final Fantasy so all that will be adjusted¡¦ ;) -o yea¡¦¡¦when im bored, anything could happen¡¦It could all make sense and suddenly it may not¡¦.it all depends¡¦anyways, Enjoy  
  
+++   
  
A beaten looking traveler wrapped in a torn traveling cloak stood wearily, her gloved fists loosely hanging at her sides. ¡°Vincent¡¦¡± murmured the girl as she gazed wearily at her opponent through her bangs.   
  
Tifa a familiar pang of empathy as her former comrade grabbed his head, his normally soft gentle voice roaring with pain, part human, part monster. It was a familiar pang of empathy, Vincent had transformed for her sake many times when the group had fought to stop Meteor.   
  
She raised her fists instinctively to her chin, her eyes filled with concern. This was the first time she had seen Vincent in two years. The enormous amount of joy that Tifa felt vanished as Vincent looked at her, his eyes filled with pain.   
  
She had seen his dark eyes light up and his lips turn into a small smile, but something from within him caused him to lose control. Vincent¡¯s appearance was more or less the same, pained weary eyes on an almost boyish face. His red cloak was weared down to nothing more than a few crimson tatters that covered his back like a demon¡¯s torn wings. Tifa¡¯s mixed emotions clashed as she desperately sought an escape.   
  
Instinct told her to end it as soon as possible, but her heart refused to harm someone that had fought along-side her for so long. She didn¡¯t have much time to make a decision, Chaos rushed at her, a low demonic growl filling his throat.   
  
Claws reached out at her and tore through the barrier she casted as soon as he shot at her in warning to get away. ¡°Vincent! Stop!¡± shouted Tifa as she recoiled from blow. It had torn through her already tattered cloak. Her materia-enhanced life-force protected her from harm but she felt it fade considerably, causing pain to spread throughout her body. Her eyes widened as Chaos came at her again without pause and she leaped back in a defensive stance.   
  
Chaos drew back his long deadly claws and swiped at Tifa, who immediately rotated on the ball of her right foot and ducked at the same time. She swept at Chaos¡¯s feet with her left leg and dropped into stance for a combo. Tifa emptied her mind as she focused on the fight. Chaos was extremely fast but she was a little bit faster and much more experienced at close-range combat.   
  
She didn¡¯t give Chaos enough time to use one of his deadly spells that had torn many of their stronger opponents years ago. As Chaos swiped madly at her, she twisted her body, narrowly avoiding his enormous hooked claws and sending vicious hooks and swift kicks constantly to his joints. Chaos roared in rage and lowered his body, his deadly eyes locked on Tifa¡¯s blank ones. Chaos shoulder-charged at Tifa who immediately used her deathblow. She spun on the ball of her foot and sent her right foot flying at Chaos¡¯s face with enough force to take down a concrete wall.   
  
+++  
  
Cloud got out of the shower and walked across the hall. He stumbled down on a sofa where his clothes were strewn about and slipped on a large white t-shirt, boxers and baggy black pants with large cargo pockets. He leaned into the couch and sighed deeply in comfort. The Ex-SOLDIER dried his hair as he gazed absent-mindedly at the wall. Tifa had gotten in touch with her feminine side and the opposite wall was now pink and covered with various pictures of a fat rabbit and the old group. Cloud particularly liked the close-up of Yuffie holding her stomach on the High Wind and Vincent in the big dragon costume.   
  
Cloud sighed and glanced at the ground. He had been living in Costa Del Sol with Tifa for almost 3 months and it was almost painfully obvious she was trying too hard.   
  
When he woke up from his nightmares he always had found Tifa¡¯s concerned eyes peering down at him, his hand firmly clenched by her warm hands. Then she would suddenly becoming self-conscious and retreat to her bed, sometimes with tears in her eyes. Cloud never understood the fits of depression that would take Tifa after his nightmares. Sometimes her hopeless eyes and her weakening strength would make him drag her out to the inn to play pool or go to the beach.   
  
It was more awkward than anything, just the two of them living in a house together with more freedom and less purpose than they both wanted. ¡°Still fun though,¡± said Cloud to himself as he thought of how Tifa looked like when she slept.   
  
He yawned, and closed his eyes. She was late¡¦She left five days ago to visit Cid and his family but she still wasn¡¯t back. He picked up his PHS and gave Cid a call. ¡°Hey Cid?¡± inquired Cloud sound erupted from the little device. ¡°@#%@# who is this?!¡± came Cid¡¯s hurried voice. ¡°HEY STOP THAT YOU LITTLE-!!¡± A crashing sound ensued as well as a childish giggle. Cloud blinked and placed the PHS about two feet away from his ear. ¡°HEY @#%@ SHER-¡± Cloud winced as he heard a slapping noise. ¡°Don¡¯t cuss in front of the kids Cid! I don¡¯t want them to end up with a mouth like yours!¡± Cloud blinked in disbelief and amusement as this went on for almost another 3 full minutes. Becoming a mom had done wonders for the meek Shera. Truthfully, Cloud was with her all the way. As a bonus, it was kind of funny watching Cid get a good lecture.   
  
Cloud had a lopsided grin when Cid finally entered an empty room and started cussing. ¡°Oh¡¦Hey Cloud. #$%@ing kids driving me mad! I mean %#!$! Not two moments of peace not that I regret it or anything. So¡¦What is it?¡± Cloud¡¯s glanced at the ceiling. ¡°Tifa dropped by right?¡± he asked. ¡°Yea she did¡¦had a great time with Shera, making my life miserable¡¦left two days ago. She isn¡¯t there?¡± ¡°No¡¦She¡¯s not answering her PHS either¡¦¡± answered Cloud sounding worried. He cared about her more than she thought. ¡°Hey Cid, something might be wrong. I¡¯m going out¡¦You take care.¡± said Cloud suddenly. There was a pause in reception then Cid¡¯s voice came out. ¡°Alright¡¦You take care of her Cloud. She¡¯s a good girl.¡± Cloud blinked as the PHS shut off.   
  
Cloud didn¡¯t waste any time. He tied his white ¡°ribbon¡± around his right hand like a bandage, slipped on his Mystile and grabbed the hilt of his Ultima Weapon as he headed out the door.   
  
+++  
  
Tifa struggled to keep Vincent still as he thrashed wildly in her grip. When her foot had connected with his head, he had reverted to his normal form and went unconscious¡¦for about 2 seconds. Tifa grabbed his hand and arm and forced Vincent to stare into her eyes, pinning him against the ground. ¡°Vincent¡¦It¡¯s me¡¦Tifa,¡± she looked desperately into the gothic man¡¯s red eyes. ¡°Don¡¯t you remember me? Vincent?¡± Vincent stilled and stared silently at Tifa. Suddenly his eyes cleared and he blinked. ¡°Tifa¡¦The others might not be safe¡±   
  
¡°What? What are you talking about?¡± asked Tifa, tilting her head slightly in confusion.  
  
Vincent, who was expecting this kind of response shook his head. ¡°I thought I could finally sleep¡¦but they were waiting for me at Nibelheim.¡±   
  
¡°What?!¡±   
  
¡°They¡¯ve been hunting me all this time. We¡®re being targeted.¡±   
  
+++  
  
Vincent: you suck man¡¦I lost to Tifa  
  
Me: Eh heh¡¦¡¦¡¦.I think you might have been able to take her with Death Penalty¡¦.  
  
Yuffie: I¡¯m not even in the freaking thing! I thought you loved me!  
  
Aerith: Wonder when Cloud will figure out why Tifa¡¯s all depressed  
  
Cloud: ¡¦¡¦..tell me  
  
Aerith: hahah  
  
Tifa: myah¡¦.  
  
Hey¡¦Short First Chapter¡¦.I have no idea where this is going but reviews and flames are welcome ;)  
  
If it¡¯s about grammer don¡¯t bother, I have the most screwed up word processor program¡¦¡¦.It sucks. All the [ ¡® ] thingies come out the wrong way.   
  
Shout Out to all the Final Fantasy Freaks out there.  
  
Latez 


End file.
